the_minds_reflectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Black
Dante Black - formerly Serio James - is a furtive, enigmatic figure whose personality is concealed under a curtain of inky hair, a snide sneer, and hooded eyelids. As a Character Ethnicity: Interracial - Irish, German, Chinese, French, Hawaiian Nationality: American Gender: Male Blood Type: O Sexuality: Pansexual Height: 183cm; 6'ft Weight: 68kg; 149lbs Birthplace: Newark, New Jersey, United States Birthdate: April 19th Age: 26 Appearance Pale and sickly, Dante Black is a ghost; a dark silhouette, and an unknowing wisp of smoke circling through villages and unsuspecting commoners. He is ignored, despite his height, and remains nothing more than a shadow in the courtyard or a thump in the woods. He has large, unblinking black eyes, dark hair, and occasionally dons an ivory masquerade mask. Preferred Attire * Black fedora, black stetson, masquerade mask, dark-tinted shades * Studded earring * Black woolen fingerless gloves * Gold wrist chain * Knee-high leather boots * =History= Born on the streets of Newark, New Jersey, Serio James grew up in poverty. Living on food stamps and the occasional charitable donation, he never fully expeirienced leisure. Reared by his mentally unstable mother, Jamesquickly learned not to displease her in any way. He trekked through elementary school laboriously friendlessly, able to get off on minimal studying and cutting class to explore the trash-ridden streets. A social outcast in middle school, he was taunted for his tattered clothing and disheveled appearance. Befriending a few classmates, James finally found himself on comfortable territory. Soon dragged into a world of petty crime and network security, he served as his group's cover-up and watchdog. Covering up internet hoaxes and keeping his companions out of trouble, he accidentally hinted his friends' crimes. Whisked off to court, they were held in juvenile detention for three days before James was consequently released. Now disowned by his mother and hateful of his former companions, James lived on the streets. Scrapping to get by, made do by cleaning public restrooms, haggling, and begging on the streets. He would spend his weekends at the local library, pouring through hidden browser pages and swallowing abundant information. As high school rolled around, James was determined to continue his schooling. Leaving his makeshift tent as a home one fall morning, his day life fell into a grateful clockwork by 10th grade. Soon enough however, this all changed. Forcefully yanked from the locker room half naked one afternoonat school, he was dragged to the gym showers. Shoved against the tiled wall under a pulsating shower head, the little scraps of clothing on his body were stripped bare until he was roughly violated. Physically and emotionally stripped, he collapsed on the floor dully, too weak to acknowledge his naked body being photographed. He continued going to school, barring himself from the rest of the physical world. When school finished up every afternoon, he broadened his shoulders and made his way to the library. Shut away in his false sense of safety and withdrawal, he quickly fell victim to blackmail, hate messages, and death threats. Soon enough, he dropped out of high school and returned to his empty days on the street. Surviving by selling old newspapers and chewing gum, he conducted illicit felonies behind closed doors. Having created an online identity, Dante Black, he notoriously slipped his way into web security and delved deep into government secrets. Wrongly accused of murder, he found himself returning to the courtroom time and time again. Filled with unpleasant flashbacks and nightmarish iamges, James was unable to contain himself. One scorching summer day, he maniacaly attacked the wig-ladden judge and was duely sent to juvenile prison. Keeping a battered notebook filled with choppy poems and languid thoughts, he secretively planned his routine, should he be escape. Released when he turned seventeen, James immeditely hurried to the library. Finding himself in the posession of a new computer, he deftly plucked it between his hands, wound up the power supply, and turned back outside. He spent a total of seven days scouring the New Jersian security database. Accompanied by ravenous voices in his head, he tracked down his accusers and former "friends" with the intent of dropping misery into their lives. Murdering his schoolmates and landing many people in prison, he promptly brought down the circuits running through Newark. This act marked the beginning of a cross-country hunting spree. Slipping through the government's clutches, Serio James tailored his name to his little-known online identity, Dante Black. Worming his way into illegal affairs and a governmental position through his wit and intellect, his former taboos have yet to surface. Category:Characters